


Valentine's Day Visit

by Leftwing78



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftwing78/pseuds/Leftwing78
Summary: Lena decides to surprise Kara with a visit on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Valentine's Day Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of days late, but here's a little fluffy Valentine's fic.
> 
> no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Thanks to Lmwarren for being my beta!

Impulsive was not a word Lena Luthor would typically use to describe herself. Although, if she thought about it further, pining over one’s best friend for four years, and then contemplating for the last several hours whether or not tonight was the night to make a move might not really be so accurately described as impulsive. But as she sat at her desk on Valentine’s Day evening, contemplating this stupid holiday that she didn’t even buy into, and her utter lack of a fulfilled romantic life outside of fantasy--deciding to suddenly snap her laptop closed, grab her coat, and run out the door before she could even put it on felt a bit rash.

She walked briskly down the street, buttoning up her warm wool coat--red, as social custom expected on this day-- and was two blocks away from L Corp before she even realized she didn’t have a plan, per se. She wanted to be with Kara, she knew that much. As in, she wanted to be in a relationship with her, but she also wanted to be in her presence tonight. Kara had invited her, of course, said she could join her in watching some cheesy rom-com and eating heart shaped cookies, but Lena had declined. Her internal alarm system blaring at the idea of platonically spending Valentine’s Day with the love of her life, pretending to pay attention to a movie while dying inside whenever Kara’s shoulder accidentally brushed hers. So, she’d said she had to work on some documentation for a merger. It was true, technically, but also something that could easily have waited until Monday. 

Kara had lightly chided her for working on Valentine’s Day night, on a Saturday this year no less, but then just smiled and shook her head a bit, saying she knew mergers waited for no holiday. They’d worked so hard to get back to this level of comfort and trust in their friendship after everything that had gone on last year. Lena had done plenty of work in therapy, and even had Kara join her for a few sessions to help make amends and figure out a plan to move forward with an open and functional relationship. Lena laughed to herself as Alex’s reaction to this popped into her head (“You...you’re going to therapy...together?” before muttering something like “totally normal friendship move”). But they’d both thought it was necessary, whatever their status. 

Lena was approximately 90% sure Kara returned her feelings, but there was that nagging 10% doubt that was driving her insane. She’d waited until they’d been able to mend their relationship before even considering saying anything. Now that they’d done that, and almost half a year had passed...well, the excuse was getting flimsy.

So here she was, heels continuing to click down the sidewalk, the noise nearly drowned out by the sound of passing cars. Should she text Kara first? She liked the idea of a surprise, though it terrified her rejection-sensitive heart to just show up somewhere unannounced. But she might as well just go for it; a surprise was a bigger romantic gesture, right? Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes, she had no idea about romantic gestures. She’d thought filling an office with flowers was a romantic gesture, but then Kara hadn’t seen it that way, so she was clearly no authority on the topic. 

Speaking of flowers, she should probably bring some. And food. Kara liked food. Lena searched on her phone to find an open florist, and then ordered some takeout. Approximately twenty five minutes later, she was standing outside Kara’s door, holding the giant bouquet and takeout bag behind her back, trying to prevent a panic attack.

She took a deep breath and knocked before she could fully chicken out, had a few moments to question herself and her poor decision making further, and reassured herself that she didn’t need to make any declarations tonight. It was okay. She could just spend time with her friend. But she really wanted to make the declarations. She took a deep shuddering breath and bit her bottom lip as Kara opened the door.

“Lena!” Kara beamed at her, looking completely adorable in flannel heart pjs and fuzzy socks, “What are you doing here? I thought you were working.”

“I…” she froze. Don’t freeze! she yelled at herself, nothing is even happening yet! “I changed my mind!” That was too loud, tone it down, Luthor. “I was working, that is, but got enough done and just...it’s, um...I just wanted to see you.” Lena was mildly horrified at how non-platonic that sounded, but tried to recover. Kara looking down and blushing as she smiled was not helpful.

“Aw, you’re sweet.” She replied softly, before looking Lena in the eye again and swallowing nervously, “I’m glad you’re here. Come on i--what’s...do you have something behind your back?” She asked, scrunching her nose in a confused look and trying to peer behind Lena.

“Oh! Yes! Here!” Lena said, practically shoving the bouquet of red roses at Kara.

“Roses?” Kara says softly, before looking back at Lena with surprise on her face. 

“Uh...yeah, roses. Classic Valentine’s Day flower, you know. Also I brought takeout!” she practically yelled, holding up the bag.

Kara recovered from her...whatever it was, and did an enthusiastic nod “Yaaassss, do you know me or what?” She gestured for her to come inside, and walked toward the kitchen, placing the bag and flowers on the island and grabbing for a vase.

Lena hung up her coat, took off her shoes and proceeded to hover awkwardly nearby. She eventually stepped up to the island and rested her hands on it. 

“Lena, these flowers are beautiful,” Kara remarked, leaning forward to smell them with her eyes closed. 

“I’m glad you like them,” Lena said softly, and began to gather her confidence to say what she wanted to say. Then Kara glanced up at her, making a face.

“Lena! You’re totally in work clothes! That is not acceptable for takeout and cuddling on the couch. Please go change into something comfy.” She walked around the island and gently pushed her in the direction of the bedroom. 

This wasn’t anything new, and happened often when she came to Kara’s after work. However, wearing Kara’s joggers and soft gray NCU sweatshirt felt entirely different tonight. As did Kara saying whatever that was about cuddling. Lena took another deep breath, reminding herself that everything would be okay. She pulled the sleeves over her palms a bit before returning to the living room, to find Kara had set the food out on the coffee table, and put the flowers there as a centerpiece.

Lena joined her on the couch, noting with curiosity that Kara hadn’t begun eating yet.

She looked toward the food, then back and Kara questioningly before arriving at an answer, “I’m sorry, did you eat before I got here? Of course, I should have thought of that, it’s late” idiot, she thought, of course the woman ate dinner.

“Pssh, please, like already having eaten dinner would keep me from starting in on potstickers,” Kara laughed and Lena had to agree this was accurate. “ You look cute,” she added, “You always look cute in my clothes. I mean,” she adjusted her glasses, “and also in your clothes, and...also beautiful, so I don’t...know” she trailed off, blushing, and Lena reached out to put her hand on Kara’s forearm. 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at the adorably self conscious look Kara now wore. It was nice to have a moment where she was not the nervous wreck. Even if it barely lasted. “So...to your earlier point about dinner, why aren’t you eating?”

“Um,” Kara fiddled with her fingers, “I wanted to ask you something and I didn’t want my mouth to be full of food?”

Lena laughed softly, “Okay, fair enough. What did you want to ask?”

“Why are you here?” she blurted out.

Lena leaned back, and her face must have shown her interpretation of that question as meaning Kara didn’t want her there, because Kara almost immediately grabbed her hand and continued, “I mean, I’m glad you’re here! Really glad. I’m just...I’m not expressing myself well.”

Lena sighed in relief, and became more certain she knew where Kara was heading.

“You mean, why did I show up at your door on Valentine’s Day with the most traditionally romantic gift possible?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yes.”

“Why do you think?”

Kara stared at her for a long moment before breathing out her name, “Lena...please don’t make me guess. I can’t...I can’t take it if I’m wrong.”

Lena shifted closer to her, and placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, “I’m quite certain you aren’t wrong, but yes, darling, I will spare you the risk. I’m here because--” Lena gathered up every ounce of courage and self confidence she had, watching Kara stare at her with affection, “I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else on Valentine’s Day than with the woman I love.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up into her hair and her eyes widened, “Love? Me? You love me?”

“I do. Quite desperately. And I was sitting in my office, thinking of you, and couldn’t stand the thought of waiting any longer to tell you. Of course,” Lena added, doubt catching up with her, “I...if you don’t feel the same w--”

“Lena.” Kara said, cutting her off effectively before reaching up to tuck some of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “I most definitely feel the same way,” she whispered, “I love you...you giant romantic Valentine’s Day sap.”

Lena couldn’t have stopped the giant smile that split her face if she’d wanted to. Kara loved her back. The 90% was right. “Well, I’m very glad to hear that,” she whispered back. She glanced down at Kara’s lips, wanting nothing more in this moment than to feel them on her own. “Can I kiss you?” she asked shyly. 

Kara nodded and leaned in, letting Lena close the space between them, feeling a thrill throughout her entire body as Kara’s lips met hers. 

“Wait,” Lena said with a teasing smile, as she finally pulled away, “Did you call me a sap?”

Kara laughed, “Yes, you’re a giant sap. My sap.”

“I’ll take it,” Lena said, laughing along with Kara as she pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
